Angels and Demons
by KyoSohmaLuver
Summary: Daisuke is a Angel, and Dark is a Demon. They are completely different, yet they fall in love. It is wrong, and they don't care. DaixDark. Warning: Tear jerker in later chapters
1. Prolouge

"Baka," Dark mumbled as tears made their way down his face, "Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!"

He shook his head as each word escaped from his lips. He whimpered and knelt down to touch the rough yet cool stone surface, "Never thinking of yourself, ever,"

His face twisted in emotional pain, "You should have come inside you baka,

You should have come inside…"

You could call this a Romeo and Juliet sort of story, but that wouldn't do this justice.

Instead of a tale of two houses, it's a tale of two races.

Instead of a boy and girl,

It's a boy and a boy,

Instead of tale of love and then loss…wait, this is just that. A tale of demons…and angels.

Yeah, you could call it a Romeo and Juliet thing,

But yet again…it's not…


	2. Chapter 1 : Angel

Angels were normal, having normal lives, normal cloths, and basically normal everything. Angels were just all around normal people!

Okay…Angels DID have a pair of giant wings protruding from their back, but that didn't make them different people!

But…Angels…were treated like outcasts, losers, that, but much worse. Yup, it was very rare for Angels and humans to share anything, everything was segregated. They were beaten if they went into a restaurant for humans, but yet, they got hit for about everything they did. Humans and Angels were very different, nd led very different life-styles. They barley got to share the same apartment buildings much less schools! But, at Zallerpher High, they did.

They had Angels, Humans, and DEMONS! That was a very rare combination, it only happened once in a millennium. A VERY rare combination, and a very dangerous one.

Daisuke was an angel, a very beautiful and innocent angel. He didn't know it, but even though he was an angel, humans would look at him from the streets and whisper something about it being a shame he wasn't born human, he took pride in that. He liked his wings, with them a brilliant shade of red and black, but, they were unusual. People didn't like his wings, so he got beaten for that, sometimes a random person would punch him in the face on the sidewalk.

Daisuke would just rub the swelled spot and keep walking, to an alley, it has been he slept after all.

Daisuke was disowned by his parents, who were humans, and had to find an alley were he was taken up by other angels on the streets.

He didn't care that he was alone in the world, and he would rather have it that way. No one loved him, and he didn't think anyone ever would.

Today was Daisuke's first day of school, along with everyone else's. This was a very bad time and place for an angel.

When Daisuke walked into his first class, no one looked up. He walked up to the teacher, who was a demon. Demons hated angels even more than humans,

"Umm…E-e-e-excuse me?" Dai asked quietly, waiting for his teacher to tell him were his seat was. The teacher didn't even acknowledge he was even there, he just lifted his hand and waved for an empty desk in the back of the room,

"T-t-thank you!" Dai said, then nearly sprinted to the back of the room. He sat gingerly and glanced over slightly to see who was next to him. Dai gasped, this man was gorgeous! He had short purple hair with very long bangs. His eyes were a piercing purple as well, and he was obviously a demon. Dai turned to the teacher's talk and paid attention, before he got into trouble.

DARK P.O.V:

Great! Another damn angel is going to be roaming around this school! How did this happen! Why me? Gees, and knowing my kind of luck, this kid will be in half of my classes! Oh, no! What if he's in ALL of my classes! That would he horrible! I watched as he stealthily made his way around desks, and chairs. Wow, this angel is good. No! I can't be complimenting a angel! I watched as he sat…in the desk right next to mine!

I watched as he looked at me slowly, then quickly went back to following the teacher. Gees! This angel was a total cutie! I watched as his lightly bouncing hair framed his pudgy face, and his glowing and beautiful red eyes accented his face to perfection.

Wait! Back up here! I'm a demon! I can't be drooling over a angel! I'm a full-blood demon! I can't be thinking this! I can't have feelings for a angel! No way!

I pouted and put my chin in my left hand. I couldn't help but steal a glance at his very cute little concentrated face, his nice high cheeks, and cute little pursed lips. I shook my head again. I couldn't be thinking this! Not twice! Why! Why was THE Dark Mousy thinking like this! THE Dark Mousy was starting to think that a GUY was cute! No way! A GUY!

Yeah, I need to straiten out my head.

3rd PERSON P.O.V.:

Dai stood slowly when the bell wrung as people pushed and shoved past him. He quietly walked into the hall, then thought to himself. He didn't like it here, but he should be happy. He got to go to school after all.

Dark desperately wanted to talk to this new kid, find out what his voice sounded like. But, when he saw that face of the boy's, he gave in, "Hey, new kid,"

Dai turned and looked at the owner of this enchanting voice, "Yes?"

Dark felt a shiver go up his spine, this kid had the best voice ever! It was full of innocence and kindness, "What's your name?" Dark asked,

"Uhh…" Dai was shocked for a minute that a demon would as of his name, but soon answered, "Uhh…Daisuke Niwa,"

"I'm Dark Mousy, you call me Mousy, got it!" Dark yelled, making Dai cower in fear,

"Y-y-yes, M-M-Mousy," Dai said, then turned to walk again,  
"Hey! Dai!" Dark exclaimed, running up behind Dai. The halls were blank and no one was there. Dark went and put an arm around Dai, he leaned in and whispered something into his ear.

Dai instantly turned bright red. Dark smiled, then whispered something a bit louder, "And if you ever tell anyone I think your cute, you will pay…"

Dai shivered then knodded. (A/N: Sorry, he's mean in the beginning,)

"Good, little Dai," Dark said, then patted Dai on the shoulder. He looked down at the very sad looking Daisuke, "And would it kill you to smile once in a while?"

Dai shook his head and smile a very wide and meaningful smile that reached his eyes and beyond, "Of course not! Mousy!"

Dark froze. Gees! This kid was making his melt in his shoes. He touched Dai's cheek, "Say my real name, once,"

"Dark…" Dai said, then smiled, "I like your name Dark. But you said to call you Mousy! So I will call you Mousy!"

Dark smiled, would this guy do anything he was told to do? Dark hit Dai in the back of the head, "Now let's hurry to class!"

"But, how do you know we have the same class together?"

"It's just a feeling I have, now move!" Dark said, then watched as Dai playfully smiled, then walked off, having a small chat with Dark while no one was around.

Dark mentally hit himself as he walked home, why was he starting to fall for and angel! Why! He usually didn't even talk to angels! Today he was having a full-fledged conversation with Dai! Dark went to the subject of Dai for a few blessed moments. Daisuke Niwa, Crap, Dai had a last name? That was bad, most angels didn't have a last name, and if they did, they got beat for that too. Gees, and Dai was probably to innocent and nice to fight back. Dark looked down in pain, and Dai probably didn't have parents either, or a home, or a warm bed, or a warm place period. Dark hoped to god that he was wrong. He couldn't imagine that little smile, those warm lips, that bright face…ever in pain. Dark looked down, he bet that Dai was getting hit right now. Dark looked up, he couldn't be thinking of this! Dark Mousy didn't care for an angel! He shook his head and started to think about school.

He wasn't the most popular kid in school, but his best friend was. Satoshi Hiwatari was his name, and he was a demon too. He had a pair of glasses, (He mostly wore contacts) and bright blue hair. Dark thought of Hiwatari as a good friend, but he had others. Like Krad, and Daichii, Emiko, Saehara, and Towa. He had great friends, but Dark had a feeling that Satoshi was the only real one. The others were rather just…there. They just liked to talk in school, and nothing more. Dark smiled, Satoshi was a great friend. He would do anything to make Dark cheer up! He once poured pudding on his head to make Dark laugh when his dog had died. Satoshi was a great person, and always thought of others, (A/N: Yah, I know it's the complete opposite of the real Satoshi)

Dark sighed, yet another boring day at school. Another full day to see Dai's adorable face,

"Ahh!" Dark exclaimed, ruffling his hair to get the thought out of his mind, "Why! Why me!"

Dark's eyes shot open when he heard the sound of a fist connecting with soft skin. He looked over lazily and saw…Daisuke. He was getting beaten up by some thugs of the school, and pretty hard at that. Dark cringed, it was just like he expected, and Dai wasn't fighting back. Dark watched in pain as Dai got punched again and again,

"Heh," The bully said, rubbing his knuckles, "You're a pretty good punching bag, I think I'll let you keep that job,"

They left on that word and Dark looked over at the bruised Dai. Daisuke looked up rubbing his bruises lightly, then saw Dark. He smiled wide, a smile reaching his eyes. When he saw that Dark wasn't smiling, he just kept on smiling and went to his first period class.

Dark smirked as he went to his locker.


	3. Chapter 2 : Demon

Dark walked toward his last class and made his way to the back of the room; he ALWAYS went to the back of the room. Plus…he had other reasons to be there other than to get away from everyone. Dai always sat in the back as well, and Dark never asked him to stop. Plus, he thought if he did ask Dai to stop, Dai would comply and go up to the front were he would get bullied and hassled by everyone.

Dark sat and sighed. He had been figuring out by his friends that he whined a lot. But, he was able to do so in class, because everyone else did…Except Daisuke of course. Dark looked over as Dai scribbled down some pointless homework that the teacher had given. Dark felt badly; the teacher, after all, had only given it to Dai. To Dark's eyes, it looked pretty complicated too. Dark looked over, his last class being calculus, and Dai doing calculus homework. Dark had always been a good student, getting 'A's and such, but even this looked complicated to him. But, Dai sort of just whizzed through it. Dark had known that Dai was very, VERY good as math and science. Although out of class, he didn't look a thing like a whiz kid.

Dark sighed as Dai went to turn it in, then came back down. Not without getting a punch from a thug, and a sneer from the class-rep. Dark sighed, didn't Dai get that if he didn't want to get hurt, that he should avoid people? Ahh, well.

Dai sat down again as the teacher started to speak, "Yes, this equation calls for multiples, deviations, and pi,"

The teacher was a human, but everyone liked him, except Daisuke. He was a human, and he liked everyone, except Daisuke. He was a human, nice to all angels, humans, and demons, except Daisuke. He would burn Daisuke's assignments and say that Dai didn't turn them in. He would lower Dai's grade every once in a while, claiming that Dai didn't turn in a very important assignment; when Dai was the only one who got a 100 on it. Dark tried to ask the teacher why he hated Dai so much, and the teacher scowled, "Are you trying to stand up for that little wench! The only reason I hate his guts so much, is because he surpasses me! Did you see that assignment I assigned to him! I couldn't even get half of them, and he did it in five minutes! Getting all of them right! That is the reason I hate him so, Mr. Mousy. I hate him because he surpasses me,"

Personally, Dark thought that hating someone because they surpassed you was a load of shit. Dark would have respected Dai if he weren't an angel. Why? Why was Dark having second thought about hating Dai? Why was he growing to like Daisuke even more by the passing second? Why? Why was Dark starting to hate to see bruises on Dai's face? Why? Why was Dark ready to kill every time he saw someone beat up on Dai? Why? Why? Why! Why was he feeling this way! Why! It isn't right for a demon to like an angel! It wasn't right! It just wasn't right…

Dai smiled as he walked into the classroom then went back into the back of the class to take his seat. He stopped when he saw that a very handsome blue-hared fellow was sitting there happily talking with Dark. Dai barley even remembered that that person was in their class. Satoshi was his name? Dai forgot names easily, but he didn't mind. Dai looked around and saw only ONE empty desk, where Satoshi used to sit, right next to all the popular demons and humans. Dai cringed; he was going to suffer for sitting there. But he would suffer even more if the demon substitute found him standing, so Dai made his way to the desk. He sat and the whole class was silent, they just stared. They started at the stupid angel sitting near the popular demons. Dai cringed when he heard a mean and fowl female voice, "Why are you sitting her you stupid angel!"  
"It was the only seat left," Dai said, his eyes still closed, "I had to sit here,"

"Are you mouthing off to me!" The same demon said,

"No, I just said I had to sit here," Dai said, then clenched his teeth. He felt someone pick him up by the collar. He was so shocked that he opened his eyes wide. There, holding his up without much effort, was the substitute teacher, Mr. Lonhley. Dai whimpered, then clenched his teeth even more,

"Find your place, angel," the teacher said, threw Dai in the middle of the classroom, where people started to throw pencils and books at him. He whimpered, then came up onto his hands and knees, he felt a large impact on his stomach, then figured out that the sub had kicked him mildly in the stomach. Dai covered his stomach, then went to the right wall of the class, and slid down until he was sitting, watching the teacher as he started the class. Dai knew he had paid for sitting in that desk, but he thing that pained him was that Dark had just sat there joking with his friend while the whole thing had happened.

Dark felt like he was going to die. He had watched what happened to Dai out of the corner of his eye and gasped at the sight. He knew Dai was a fragile and calm kid, but the teacher had done too much. Dark had gone on talking and joking with Satoshi so he wouldn't get his suspicious. But, he was dying to just go up there and knock the lights out of that sub.

SATOSHI P.O.V.:

Dark likes this new kid. I know he does. When the kid came into class and saw that his seat was full, a look of guilt had swept Dark's features. I don't know why he likes this inferior angel. I have to say, Daisuke is cute, but I don't get it. Dark claimed that he hates all angels, and now he is starting to like one after a couple days? I don't get this at all. I watched as Dark went back to joking and talking with me, but he was still watching Dai out of the corner of his eye. I couldn't help but feel bad at what the sub did to Daisuke, plus, then kid was just taking the only seat left. I shouldn't have taken his seat; I know Dark likes sitting with him. I know Dark still likes me, but only as a friend. I suddenly find myself remembering a song, I heard it being sung by an angel that was about to pass,

'Dans l'obscurité, nous irons_'_

It had a nice tune, but I had never heard it before,

'De nos visages, nous ne montrerons pas. Le temps viendra que nous passerons, mais nous n'irons pas sans dernier. Nous cacherons nos visages à, le monde et serons nés de nouveau. Nous irons faire la vie, mais l'obscurité vient. Au coeur de chacun. Même si, nous aimerons. Cet amour ne durera pas, à la paix ira faire nous trouver. Dans la paix ... ira faire ... nous trouver ? Les anges meurent, car la vie est le péché. Les démons se développent, bien que nous soyons la famille. Les anges vont, sur lutter,

Et ... vivant si ... aiment ... ira faire ... laisser...'

I found myself humming the tune in the empty halls, after school, catching Dark's attention, "What's that?"

"A song I heard once," Satoshi said, "It's a very enchanting song,"

I gasped as I heard that same song being sung. I looked around the halls, this voice was beautiful! I ran down the halls, Dark at my heels. I turned a corner, then stopped. As soon as Dark came around, I stopped him and pushed him around the corner again. I stuck only my head around the corner to hear the angel sing.

It was Daisuke, singing a haunting melody.

3rd PERSON P.O.V.:

Dark gasped as he saw Dai sitting against the wall of the hallway. He was singing the tune Satoshi was humming,

"Dans l'obscurité, nous irons," He was singing, in a beautiful voice. Dark guessed that the language was French, and it sounded very good. Dai continued, "De nos visages, nous ne montrerons pas. Le temps viendra que nous passerons, mais nous n'irons pas sans dernier. Nous cacherons nos visages à, le monde et serons nés de nouveau. Nous irons faire la vie, mais l'obscurité vient. Au coeur de chacun. Même si, nous aimerons. Cet amour ne durera pas, à la paix ira faire nous trouver. Dans la paix ... ira faire ... nous trouver ? Les anges meurent, car la vie est le péché. Les démons se développent, bien que nous soyons la famille. Les anges vont, sur lutter,

Et ... vivant si ... aiment ... ira faire ... laisser..."

Dark gasped, he didn't want Dai to finish. Dai, as if answering his wish, started to sing the song in English, "In the darkness, we shall go," Dai sang, "Of our faces, we shall not show. The time shall come that we shall pass, but we shall not go without last. We shall hide our faces to, the world and be born anew. We shall life, but darkness comes. To the heart of everyone. Even if, we shall love. That love will not last, to peace shall we find. In peace...shall...we find?

Angels die, for living is sin. Demons thrive, even though we are kin. Angels go, on to fight,

And live...if...love...will...let..." Dai sang the last part out and stopped. Dark felt as if his heart had broken. He hasn't heard something so sad before. He sighed in pain, is that how angels felt? That song touched his soul. He felt as though he needed to right the world, although he couldn't.

He was sad that Dai had stopped, and he knew Satoshi was too. Dark built up his courage and walked into the hall were Dai was, "Daisuke,"

Dai looked up and saw Dark, "Ahh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sing! I just…did!"

Dark laughed, "I'm not mad at you because you sang,"

"You aren't?" Dai asked,

"No, I want just," Dark mumbled, then blushed, "Would…you…likeotcometomyhousetoday,"

"What?" Dai asked, standing up from his sitting position,

"Would-you-like-to-come-to-my-house-today?" Dark asked, then looked down at Dai. Dai had heard him that time, then he smiled, "I'd love to Dark! If it's not too much trouble! But your parents! What if they saw you bring an angel into their home! I don't want you do get into trouble!"

"Just go," Satoshi said, walking out after Dark, "You deserve it,"  
"I do?" Dai said, looking confused in a very cute way,  
"Yes, you do," Satoshi said, then smiled, "You can go,"

"But what about Dark's parents?" Dai asked,

"Their out on vacation," Dark sighed, then looked to the side, "They wont be back for another week or so,"

Dai glowed, "I would just love to go to your house!"

'Gees, I feel like I'm in elementary school' Dark thought to himself, 'asking a person to come to my house'

"I'll go too!" Satoshi exclaimed, making Dai glow even more,

"That would be great, Hiwatari!" Dai exclaimed. Satoshi was honored that Dai had used his formal name, but he felt uncomfortable with people using it, "Awe! Just use my first name!"

"Okay! Satoshi!" Dai exclaimed, then looked at the silent Dark, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Dark said, rubbing his hair down, "Fine,"

"Hey, Dai," Satoshi said, getting Dai's attention, "If you want to come, you have to do one thing for me,"

"Yes?" Dai asked, looking confused,

"Sing that song for me on the way to Dark's house," Satoshi said, then smiled. He tilted his head and his eyes glowed, "please?"

"Okay…" Dai said, then smiled, "I'll sing it, it's rather easy,"

Dark sighed in happiness, he REALLY wanted to hear Dai sing again.

"Okay, French or English?" Dai asked, as he followed Dark and Satoshi,

"I like it better in French," Satoshi said,

"I like it better in English," Dark mumbled. Satoshi and Dark glowered at each other, both wanting Dai to sing it the way they liked. Dai laughed in confusion, not wondering why it was so important, "I'll sing it both ways, then in German!"

"You know German?" Satoshi asked, perplexed,

"Yeah, just a little though," Dai said.

Dai cleared his throat, then opened his mouth, "Dans l'obscurité, nous irons, De nos visages, nous ne montrerons pas. Le temps viendra que nous passerons, mais nous n'irons pas sans dernier. Nous cacherons nos visages à, le monde et serons nés de nouveau. Nous irons faire la vie, mais l'obscurité vient,"

Dai smiled then kept walking, he did a spin in his step and continued, "Au coeur de chacun. Même si, nous aimerons. Cet amour ne durera pas, à la paix ira faire nous trouver. Dans la paix ... ira faire ... nous trouver ? Les anges meurent, car la vie est le péché. Les démons se développent, bien que nous soyons la famille. Les anges vont, sur lutter,

Et ... vivant si ... aiment ... ira faire ... laisser..."

He smiled then looked up at Dark and Satoshi, He straitened, then walked forward while singing this time, "In the darkness, we shall go," He sang with his clear, pure soul in it, "Of our faces, we shall not show. The time shall come that we shall pass, but we shall not go without last. We shall hide our faces to, the world and be born anew. We shall life, but darkness comes. To the heart of everyone. Even if, we shall love. That love will not last, to peace shall we find. In peace...shall...we find?

Angels die, for living is sin. Demons thrive, even though we are kin. Angels go, on to fight,

And live...if...love...will...let..."

He laughed and turned on a heel to look at the perplexed Satoshi and Dark, he smiled. He didn't get why he was shocked, but he liked the attention, "Okay, now in German,"

The two other boys ran up to meet him, gasping for breath. This performance was even more beautiful then the one in the hall. Dai cleared his throat once more, then smiled, "In der Finsternis, werden wir gehen. Unserer Gesichter werden wir uns nicht zeigen. Die Zeit soll kommen, den wir passieren werden, aber wir ohne letzt nicht gehen werden. Wir werden unsere Gesichter zu, die Welt verbergen und von neuem geboren sein. Wir Leben, aber Finsternis kommt. Zum Herzen von jedem. Selbst wenn wir lieben werden. Diese Liebe wird nicht dauern, zum Frieden wir finden. In Frieden ... ... wir finden?

Engel sterben, weil das Leben Sünde ist. Dämonen gedeihen, wenn auch wir Verwandtschaft sind. Engel gehen, auf zu kämpfen,

Und lebender ..., wenn ... ... lieben... ... lassen,"

Dai straitened again, ten looked at the two boys once more. He smiled and turned to walk forward.


	4. Chapter 3 : Transverse

Dai smiled as he walked to school, he had had a BLAST at Dark's place. There were video games and snacks, television, and all that stuff. Satoshi was there too! That made it better. But Dai couldn't help but wonder if Satoshi really did like Dai, or if he was just acting for Dark? Eh, who cares.

SATOSHI:

Satoshi sat down at his desk and sighed, he wanted to see Dai again. He LOVED seeing Dai, with his smiling face and lightly flushed cheeks. He knew Dai was wondering if He really liked him. The answer was yes; Satoshi liked Dai very much in fact. He thought that yesterday he was just being nice to say that it was all right for Dai to go, but when he went himself, that shocked him. Satoshi smiled, then laughed. He liked Dai a lot.

Satoshi sighed as he watched people enter, then saw Dark. He sat up and waved, then hunched back down watching the door intently. He sat up and smiled happily when Dai came waltzing into the room. The wanted to go and say hi, but what would that do to his reputation? Dai made eye contact, had a look that said 'hello' and then went back to sit. Satoshi smiled, then looked up as the teacher entered,

"Well, class, how was the sub yesterday?" He asked,

"Great!" A person exclaimed, then glared at Dai,

"I want to have him again!" Another yelled. The teacher laughed, "I knew you would say that. Now, you are going to have him again tomorrow,"

A few demons and humans cheered. The teacher laughed again, "I hope no one misbehaved?"

A few people coughed, and they all looked at Daisuke. The teacher got the message, "Okay, I would like to see you after class,"

Damn! The teacher didn't even know Dai's name! Satoshi sighed and wrote down a few notes as the teacher started class.

Dark at lazily and put his chin in his palm. He sighed and looked over at Dai. To Dark's surprise, Dai wasn't paying attention and was doodling on a piece of lined paper, (Compliments of Dark)

Dark stared at what he was doing, and couldn't help but laugh. I smiled at Dai continued.

Daisuke was actually a good artist, but he was a funny artist too.

Dai was drawing a nice picture, just a one-hit-wonder. It was a detailed picture of Satoshi, Dai, and Dark. Dai was sitting down, looking up at Dark, in a lop-sided Indian style, while looking very cute. Dark was on the right, resting his hand on Dai's head, and Satoshi was on the left, his arms crossed. They all were smiling, great happy smiles. Dark (In the picture) was winking, and Dai had an eye closed from Dark resting his weight on his head. Satoshi looked like he was laughing to himself as he watched this, his arms still crossed. Dai's wings were spread out behind the two taller men, and they seemed larger then they actually were.

Dark mused to himself as he watched Dai shade it perfectly, and then draw even more details. By the time he was done, it was time for their next class. Dark tapped Dai on the shoulder, "Hey, Dai-su-ke,"

Dai turned around at the mentioning of his name, "Yes?"

Dark froze for a moment at the sheer radiance of Dai, but then shook it off, "Can I have that picture?"

Dai gasped, then looked at it, "This? Oh, sure!"

Dark thanked him, then put the picture in his binder. He smiled to Dai, then walked with him to the next class.

LATER, AFTER SCHOOL:

Dark froze as he watched Dai enter their first period classroom. He walked up to the door and peeked in, he froze again.

"Were you misbehaving to the substitute yesterday?" He asked,

"Yes…" Dai answered, his head dipped low,

"Why were you doing that?"

"I just wanted a place to sit," Dai said, then felt a sharp pain in his cheek.

The teacher slapped him again, "Why did you not sit in the back as usual?"

"Satoshi was there, and his old seat was the only one empty," Dai said, then felt another sharp pain in his cheeks,

"I will not give you detention, this time. But if you ever misbehave again, I'll send you to the principle," The teacher said, then hit Dai again for good measure.

Dai walked out of the classroom, his head hung low. Dark had hidden behind it so he wouldn't be seen. He crept out from his hiding spot, then followed Dai.

Dai walked not very far from the school, to an alley Dark had never seen before. Dai walked to the end, then sat down on a pile of newspapers. He sighed, then smiled, "Grandmother, are you watching me?"

Dark gasped, Dai's grandma must have died. From the way Dai talked, must have been really close too, "Grandmother, I'm being a good boy, aren't I? Then…why do people hit me? I know I should stand up for myself, but I don't like to make people feel pain. Hey, you know what? I know this really cool person. His name is Dark Mousy,"

Dark gasped,

"He's so mice, and is the only one that doesn't hit me. Well, there is a guy named Satoshi Hiwatari, but Dark is better looking. Dark it probably my only friend in the world, and you're my only friend in heaven. Grandmother? I miss you," Dai mumbled, then felt a hot tear roll down his cheek. He barley had time to notice that Dark was in front of him, before he was crushed in Dark's powerful arms. Dai felt so at peace in Dark's arms, which he didn't want him to go away. Dai leaned into Dark's embrace and sniffed, "What if someone sees you?"

"Frankly, I don't give a damn," Dark said, glad that Dai was in his arms,

"Why are you so kind to me?" Dai asked, then looked up at Dark, "Why do you care about a stupid angel like me?"

"You're not stupid! And I care about you because I love you!" Dark said without sorting out his words. He heard Dai gasp, then felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He didn't feel the regret of his words like he thought he would. He actually was glad he said that. He looked down at Dai with an uneasy look. He gave a weary tilted smile, then leaned his head down before he said anything he would regret.

He kissed Dai, then almost melted when Dai didn't try and get away. He pulled back and noticed that Dai was shivering, but not because he kissed him. Dai was almost freezing!

"Gees, you ARE stupid, you sit out here in the cold," Dark said, then pulled himself and Dai up, "C'mon, we'll go to my place,"

"Are you s-s-s-sure?" Dai asked, then hugged Dark again for heat, "You're warm,"

"Yeah, people get warm after they confess everything to a person," Dark said,

Dai looked up, then smiled, "I love you too, Dark,"

Dark blushed even more, then took Dai's hand, "C'mon, we'll go to my house,"

Dai just smiled and followed his VERY good friend.

Dark dropped everything he was carrying, which included a package, and a couple pieces of mail. Dai stood beside him and watched Dark read and re-reads the note in his hands. Dark dropped the note and stared. Dai bent down and picked up the note,

'Dear our dearest Dark,

We found that our life belongs here in Italy. We are sorry to say that we have decided to move here. You may come here if you wish. The package is enough money to fly here, or take care of yourself until you get a job. We love you honey, and trust that you make your choice wisely. If you do wish to come, your father and I would be very proud. But we would be equally proud if you wanted to stay on your oun. We know that you have friends there that you would not like to leave, like Hiwatari. We just want you to be happy and live a full life. We'll miss you if you stay, and see you soon if you come. So, be happy.

Sincerely,

Your mother,'

Dai let out a snort, that made Dark get angry, "Why are you laughing!"

"I'm sorry, they should just learn that everything isn't about them,"

"She didn't write that!" Dark yelled,

"Read in-between the lines, Dark," Dai said, and gave a very pain-filled glance at Dark, "They don't want you to be happy, they just want to be happy themselves. They didn't send you this letter to tell you they're proud, they wanted to abandon you,"

Dark slapped Dai hard on the side of the face, "How do you know that!"

Dai just continued, with his head to the side, "Look at the way the words are written. If this letter was from the heart, it would take hours to write. But, this is just scrawled quickly on lined paper. LINED paper! I f they really cared about you why would they write it on lined paper!" Dai looked at Dark with tears in his eyes, and he didn't even realize that he was talking about himself now, "Why didn't they realize I had a life too! They just told me that they were going out for a day, then they never came back! They told me they loved me, but they never did! Did they ever think of how an eight-year-old boy would ever fend for his oun! Did they ever think that I would never be able to read that letter until I was eleven, and only because I had taught myself from an old magazine on the side of the road! Did they ever think that I would get scared at night, because I didn't have my mother anymore at my side? Did they ever get, that they could have told me why people hit me so often…for no reason…"

Dark didn't say anything; he just had his head down. He was feeling a vast array of emotions: anger, hate, pity, guilt, pain, and sorrow.

He felt Daisuke walk past him, "Sorry,"

"Daisuke, wait!" Dark said, then held out his hand, "Please, don't leave,"

Dai turned around; then smiled, "If you wish?"

"Yes, please?" Dark said,

"Yes," Dai said, then walked up to Dark.


	5. Chapter 4 : Love that takes forever

Dark laughed as he joked with Dai on the way to school, "Hey, you, that's not nice,"

"But it's funny, you have to say that," Dai said, then playfully punched Dark in the arm. Dark grabbed it, then pretended to be in great pain, "Oww! I'm in pain!"

"Shut up," Dai said, then saw Satoshi leaning on leaning on a gate, waiting for them. He waved, then saw Dark go running forward to greet his friend. Dark didn't know that he had left Dai in a heap of trouble.

Some of Dark's school-friends had seen Dai talking with Dark the day before, and didn't like it. They even followed Dark to the place were he kissed Dai, and they REALLY didn't like that.

"Hey," One of them said, "Dai,"

When Dai turned to see who was calling him, he was punched pull force in the stomach, then in the face. He heard people laughing, then looked up, still hunching over. He didn't know why these people were doing this. He was forced up by his hair to look into the menacing eyes of the demon. He looked over and saw that Dark was struggling weather or not to come and punch their lights out. Dai just smiled and gave him a look that said, 'it's okay, you don't want to ruin your reputation,'

Dark eased, but that didn't stop his heart from breaking at the smile Dai gave him. Dai cared so much about Dark that he was willing to get beaten up for Dark's reputation? They Hit Dai in the stomach hard again, then laughed as he hunched over and spat out blood. Dark gasped as he felt a light breeze then saw a flash of blue. He swayed slightly when he saw Satoshi holding up on of the boys by the collar.

Satoshi punched the guy in the face, then felt someone punch him in the face. He turned around to see another one of those guys. Satoshi kneed the guy in the stomach, then felt another pain in his stomach. He hunched over and got punched again. He looked over as another guy kicked Dai in the stomach. He heard a defining swish of air as the boys all froze. Satoshi looked over to see Dark standing there, his eyes glowing. The boys looked were Satoshi was looking, and nearly screamed, "D-D-Dark! We were just having some fu-f-fun!"

"Get out of here," Dark mumbled, and there was puffs of smoke, were the boys had started to run. Dark's eyes were hard as he walked over to Dai and kneeled down to him.

Dai flinched as Dark touched his stomach lightly,

"Why did you do that?" Dark asked, then helped Dai to his feet, "why?"

"I'm used to it by now," Dai said, then smiled up at Dark, "You're going to be late. Go ahead of me,"

"No!" Dark yelled, then lowered his voice, "I'm not going to leave you, ever again,"

Dai smiled, then tried to take a step forward, but almost fell. He sank to his knees, then looked up at Dark, "You go and see how Satoshi is, I'll make it,"

"Didn't you just hear me? I'll never leave you again," Dark said, then looked up to see Satoshi standing over them with a huge smile on his face, "That was either the stupidest thing I've ever done, or the smartest,"

He let out a laugh, "I think I'll take the answer as the smartest,"

Dai smiled, then let Dark help him up, "I told you, I'm used to this,"

Dark cringed, "Don't remind me,"

Dai smiled, then looked up at Satoshi, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," He said, then put up his arms and showed his muscles, "Tough as nails!"

Dai laughed, then smiled with his eyes shining.

Dark sighed as he walked out of his last class. Everyone in the entire school had heard about him sticking up for and angel. Well, it wasn't much worse for Satoshi. He isn't the popular kid anymore, and all of his friends ditched hi, (Except for Dark of course)

Well, it went even worse for Dai. He got pushed and punched. He was getting picked on, and hurt worse than he had in his life.

Dark waited for Satoshi and Dai at the gate, like ha always did. He gasped when he saw Dai.

Daisuke was limping and grasping his stomach. He had bruises all over his face, and an eye was swollen shut. His left arm was limply at his side, and it looked like he was painfully dragging his right leg. He walked forward, and then gasped in pain. Dai's wings were in tatters, having a scarce amount of feathers left on them. His wings and body was covered in blood. His wings were soaked in it, so much that you couldn't tell that they were any other color than deep red.

Dai smiled when he saw Dark, then walked forward. He unconsciously fell to his knees and whimpered in pain. He felt a presence at his side, then looked to see Dark's violet eyes, "Hey,"

"Hey, yourself," Dark said, then saw Satoshi kneel next to Dai as well,

"C'mon, let's go," He said, then slid his arm around Daisuke's waist. Dark put his arm around Dai's shoulder and smiled, "Let's go, buddy,"

FEW DAYS LATER SATURDAY:

Dai sighed as he knocked on the door to Dark's house.

"Dark! Open the door!" Daisuke yelled, pounding on the door. He didn't want to intrude, and he didn't even know if the door was open.

He looked up as it started to heavily snow. Dai rubbed his arms and breathed a great sigh. He had gone to 7-11 for Dark, and since it wasn't that for away, he hadn't taken a jacket. He didn't remember Dark locking the door. Dai looked up in thought, then remembered Dark saying that he was going to go get Satoshi, then come right back. Well, Dai could wait.

Dai sat down on the front step, and put the food and snacks to the side. He wondered how long Dark would be. Well, he'll be home soon for sure. He remembered Dark telling him to get the stuff because Satoshi was coming over. That was good. Dai liked having Satoshi over.

He sighed and saw his breath come out in a great breath of smoke. He laughed, then felt his shirtless arms grow freezing. His fingertips and wings began to numb, be he shook it off, "He'll be back,"

DARK AND SATOSHI:

Dark ran up Satoshi's walkway and knocked heavily on the door. He waited then heard voices, "One minute!"

Satoshi opened the door with a big smile, then gleamed, "Dark! Just who I wanted to see!"

"Hey, you still coming over!"

"Yeah!" Satoshi exclaimed, then opened the door wider, "Wait! I need to show you something really cool!"

"How long will it take?"

"Only a minute I promise!" Satoshi exclaimed, then smiled, "You'll love it!"

Dark followed Satoshi into his house and wondered where the hell they were going. He looked around, then smiled, "Oh! Satoshi!"

Dark looked up at the giant huge screen television. Dark gleamed, "How much did this thing cost!"

"My grandmother bought it for me! It has cable, surround sound, and great color! You need to watch something on it!"

"Of course!" Dark said, then plopped down on the couch. 'Dai will remember to go inside, wont he? Of course he will!' Dark thought, then watched Satoshi sit next to him and smile.

DAI:

Dai leaned back onto the door. It has been two hours, and Dai's body was completely numb, and he was starting to feel lightheaded. He sighed and started to smile. He was thinking of Dark, and was sire he was on his way. Dai was sure.

Dai felt his eyes grow heavy, and he didn't feel anything anymore. He was sure…Dark was on his way. Dai smiled again then thought of what fun Dark, him, and Satoshi would have. Dai grew even number, as the snow piles grew on his body. He was almost covered in snow. He felt his arms go totally limp at his sides, then he sighed. He closed his eyes halfway, then was sure, Dark was on his way. He was, he really was on his way.

Dai smiled even wider, he was going to be nice and warm in Dark's arms soon. He would see that shining face, bright cheeks, and be home. Dai would be brave, and ask if Dark wanted to get married after college. They could say farewell to Satoshi and move to the country. Were they would grow and run in huge fields of grass. They would grow great, vibrant flowers, and live happily.

Dai smiled wearily as he closed his eyes, never to be opened again.

Dark smiled as Satoshi ran forward to Dark's house, eager to see Dai. Satoshi smiled, then turned onto Dark's walkway. He dropped the few things he was carrying and froze. Instantly, hot tears fell down his face as he looked in horror. He started on a walk, then ran.

Dark was confused at Satoshi's sudden emotional outburst. He walked up, to look at what Satoshi was looking at.

Dark nearly died on the spot.

There he was, Dai sitting there, on the front step. He was leaning back on the door, with a look of pure calm on his face. He was smiling, and looked like he was in deep thought.

Dai was frozen, he had waited for three hours on that single step. Dark ran to were Dai was and felt tears drop down his face.

Dark looked down, and saw that Dai had been writing something in the snow. It must have been unconditional, because it was sloppy. It said, 'I love you,'


	6. Chapter 6 : Hello, my angel

"Baka," Dark mumbled as tears made their way down his face, "Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!"

He shook his head as each word escaped from his lips. He whimpered and knelt down to touch the rough yet cool stone surface, "Never thinking of yourself, ever,"

His face twisted in emotional pain, "You should have come inside you baka,

You should have come inside…"

Dark sighed as he placed the bouquet of flowers down next to a picture of a smiling angel. He had ruby eyes, and rosy lips, and the same hair. His wings were folded against his body, and he was stretching his arms out.

Dark smiled through his tears, as he raised the barrel of the gun to his head, "I will see you soon, my angel,"

The shot of the gun could be heard throughout the cemetery.

A single piece of paper fluttered down. It was a picture, of Satoshi, Dark, and Daisuke. They were al smiling, Dark's hand resting on top of Daisuke's head.

It was splattered with a single tear, and a single drop of blood. On the back, was written,

'I love you, my angel, and I'll be with you soon, forever'


End file.
